Zevie
by Animalfriendship
Summary: Stevie, and Zander. Everyone thinks of them as a couple, or 'friends with benefits' but with eachother, they think of themselves as JUST friends. But will newly found feelings change that? And let's not forget about Kacey and Kevin too! Read and Review, Fav and Follow. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1 Newly Found Feelings

First** time so... don't blame! :) **

**I love Zevie! Sorry but im bad at summaries Rated K+ Stevie.B and Zander.R**

* * *

**(at the park)**

Zander's POV

"hello? Z?"

Oops... Just realized Stevie caught me staring at her...

"You ok?" she asked.

"yep... Peachy!" I said, lying.

"I already know you're lying! What, did Kasey break little Zan Zan's heart?," she teased.

Ok, see the only way i could hide my crush on Stevie, was to go out with her best girl friend, Kasey, which wasn't the best idea...

Right at that moment, Kacey texted me.

**_"Hi sweetie!"_**

Ugh... I never even liked her in that way, and i had only just wanted to be friends with her, but my brain thought of the stupid idea to date her, hoping to get Stevie jealous, but being her bestie, I should've known she wasnt the "jealous" type.

Me being too busy in thought, Stevie took my cell right outta my hands and started reading Kasey's text.

* * *

Stevie's POV

I guess Zander was a little mad about me snooping in on his texts, by giving me his glares, which were never very intimidating.

"hey Zan Zan, wanna make out?!," i say trying to mimic Kacey's girly and high voice.

"C'mon Steve, no need to get jelly, Kacey can wait," he says, but with the slight little accent that he is joking.

I know he likes her, but it is really surprising that he hasn't flirted with a single girl ever since he has started dating Kace.

"fine here," i say, giving him his phone back, " but **_you're_**driving me home, Z."

"sure, your house is on the way to Kacey's anyway."

Ughhhhh, nowadays, almost every sentance he says involves his little, _"kacey-doodle"_ , or whatever stupid nickname he has given her. _**Hearing him talk about her zones me out.**_

Zander's POV

I dropped Stevie back at her place. "bye!," she says, smiling and waving me goodbye.

I do the same and head off to Kacey's.

(at kacey's)

**_*ding-dong*_**

I ring the doorbell and to my surprise, Dean Hollis opens the door.

"oh, Zander... didn't know you were coming..." Dean said.

"well I'm here to see Kacey, my girlfriend at the moment, so what are **you** doing here?" i said, finding myself to be very protective.

By coincidence, Kacey comes out in a little yellow sundress.

"Zander! What are you doing here?!," she says shakily.

"just leaving," i said, and I stormed out of there.

I walked away, actually not feeling any doubt, not even angry at all that she cheated. While part of me was relieved, the other was feeling a little heartbroken.

* * *

**Posting 3 in 1 chapters! Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Stevie's POV

(at school )

Okay, it's monday, 8:00, and I'm waiting for Zander in the bandroom. He said he had something to tell me.

_Maybe he wanted to say that... he liked me... **oh Gawd...** **Stevie Baskara**... you can **not** talk about your best friend like that. That is... is..._ **"disgusting!" **I blurt.

After realization, I slap my hand over my mouth, hoping no one heard.

By the time it was 8:25, i started to leave, but bumped into Z on the way out.

"sorry i was late, but anyway," Zander said.

I was a little ticked off, waiting almost half an hour for him, but listened.

He smiles and says, "guess who is back on the market?!"

"Wait, oh my god, did you break up with her?!," I say, trying to hide my joy and happiness. "what happened?"

"well," he says as his smile slowly fades,"Dean Hollis was at her house and they were apparently'seeing each other',"

"oh Z, I'm so sorry," i say in my best sad voice.

"it's fine, I can finally flirt again!" he yells, happily, almost as happy as i felt when he said he broke up with Kacey...

* * *

Zander's POV

After i told Steve what went down at Kacey's, she seemed, almost happy, and being her best friend and all, i could tell she had fake sympathy written all over her.

"well i got chemistry, "she says, getting ready to leave, but is stopped with her wrecked messenger bag.

"it's ok baby, i got it for you," i offered. Now that i'm single, i can use my "baby" catchphrase.

"what happened to your bag, anyway?" he asked, curiously.

"just the perfs, as usual," she says in her best perf voice.

The perfs were basically the "mean girls " of the school, if you saw that movie. They were also most prettiest and most popular too. Kace used to be head, but got kicked off after getting braces and glasses. She joined the band after that.

"ok, baby," stevie mimics back. _Man, gotta admit, she is cute when she does those voice impressions...i am so into her... **i mean... **she is so into me...Man Robbins... get a hold of yourself! Steve is just your bestie... a really cute... amazing... pretty, ok i gotta stop! _

_(_in class)

_I like to sit at the desk by the window... best place to daydream. sometimes i catch myself thinking about stevie..._

_"hey, Z?,"_

_"sup, baby?,"_

_"look, i just wanted to tell you that... i've liked you for a while, and i would love if we could go out sometime..." Stevie says._

_"yeah... I would like that..." i said back._

She leans in to kiss me and she yells, "ZANDER! STOP DROOLING!''

stop drooling?

Oh gawd... i just got caught for daydreaming, while some girls in my fan club squeal and fight over who i'm drooling over... but who i was **really** drooling for was somebody that i had the best relationship with... something that would be ruined if i liked her.

Stevie Baskara.


	2. Chapter 2 Pranks Or Honesty

**Hi! Chap number 2. I am Thankful to all who read my little "story", which is ten people. I was fine getting 1, but thank you if you read for the rambling. Read, and maybe even review? Make suggestions too thank you :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

"Zander!Zander!"

_God, why did my best friend have to be a hunk._

A bunch of girls are screaming his name, trying to get him to sign their pictures of him.

"ladies, ladies!," he says reassuringly, "theres plenty of me to go around!"

_Now, the girls go even more crazy for him. They squeal like little school girls and it drives me __**nuts **__and zander should know that._

"Steve, let me kiss you on the cheek; they'll go away if i do,"he says.

Well, why not; they'll go away, I'll have peace, they can hate me... i got nothing to lose.

"go ahead," i whisper to him.

He puts his arm around me as usual, then kisses my cheek.

_I actually feel a spark..._

The fangirls have witnessed the whole thing, and they left sadly, praying to god that they can have zander next.

"well Casa Nova, you are welcome!," i say proudly.

Off guard, Kacey jumped up and scared the pee out of me.

"didijustseewhatithinkijustsaw?," she says quickly.

"repeat?"

"ugh! Did I see what i think i just saw?!," she says all giddy and girly.

I hate that.

" you guys are totes an item now, and you guys know it!" she says as she turns her phone on and tweets it.

Dang... she has over 5 million followers.

"and kace, we're just friends", i say to her. I may have a crush on him, but im not going to broadcast it to the 5 million people who follow kace on twitter.

"sureeeee... i got your dirty little secret!," she says giggly and with a little bit of disbelief.

"ok Zander... no hard feeling right?" she asks. she seems dead serious for once.

"of course not!"

"EEEEEEEEEE! now i can date Dean without any guilty weight over me!" she skips away happily to dean and ends up in a makeout session.

"ok, done with that... I'm heading to next period, walk me?" I ask. I know he'll obviously say yes... he always has for... my whole life that i have known him for.

"yea, su." he is interupted by justin cole.

He is the most popular guy at brewster, and i know that he has had the biggest crush on me... like andy bartlet.

"of course i will escort you to the next class!" and Justin whisks me away.

But before I'm out of seeing range, i see Zander's fists seem to clench...

* * *

Zander's P.O.V

_I __**HATE **__justin, and i'm sure i always will. I have known him since pre-k and even then he took stuff that i had liked; my snacks, my toys, and girls, and he is still doing that now!_

_I run through the flurry in the hallways to get to my class._

_Once i sit in my desk, girls check me out from the hallway, and as always, I wink at them. They all swoon over me, but never Stevie._

_And sadly, she already knows all of my pick-up lines, so I'm gonna have to go and just ask her out!_

_After school, Steve always comes over to my house, to write songs or just fool around._

_and by 'fool around' i mean play jokes... not kissing!_

_Although i can't say i have never thought about kissing her._

_Maybe asking her out ISN'T a bad idea, after all!_

_I call Kacey and it takes her forever to pick up._

* * *

_Kacey's P.O.V_

_Ah... Snuggling with dean is SO romantic... like totes right?_

***RING-RING***

_ugh...it's Zander._

_"hello?" i say in a tone that says, 'I'm like totes cuddling with my hot new bf dean so i would really like if you were to NOT call me now, but whatever it is just ake it fast'_

_Zander, being the idiot he is, doesnt get it and talks casually._

"Hey... i need some help... got some extra time?"

"ugh... BRB Dean!," i tell him.

"what is it... you're interupting my cuddle time!" I say trying to emphasize that im upset.

"I'm sorry... Its just that... I need lady help... " He says.

"OMG!who is it!?" I am dying to know who it is.

"it's S..."

"Sarah!?"

"NO! it's... Stevie." he says...

"EEEEEEEEEE! OMG! I knew it! you like stevie, you like stevie!" i sing in a sing song voice.

"Kace, Please... help me."

"Fine! heres the plan..."

* * *

**Ok... I lied... I made chap 2 same day as the first one... but i was too excited to be able to let number 3. That i promise; will be tomorrow. Thank you for reading... May the odds be ever in your favor... (hunger games)**

**Read and review please! :D :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Liking Kacey

**Hey again! I am very thankful of you guys again... Thanks guys. You are the bestest! **

**Thanks to misskikimarie 7/4/13 . chapter 2**

I reviewed last time talking about the park, and I found a quote that relates to what I said. Maybe it'll help. "Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass." -Anton Chekhov. You have some descriptions in this chapter, which I am definitely glad to see. However, you still seem to refuse to use grammar, and I can honestly say that bad grammar is definitely something that turns me off from a story. Your use of dialogue and capitalization could use some work. Other than that, the chapter was enjoyable and certainly longer than its predecessor. :3

**First and second review thanks to her!**

**Ok... Now... to the story :) :D**

* * *

**Zander's P.O.V**

_Kacey's idea wasn't as complicated or full proof as i thought, but Stevie isn't into all that romantic stuff, right?_

I saw Stevie in the hall, by her locker. I run up to her and say; "I like you."

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

Zander runs up to me in the hall, and he says; "I like you."

"what?" I ask in disbelief.

"no, I mean it." he says after winking one of his flirtatious winks.

The girls all around are praying to be me right now.

But I know he is kidding. She knows him so well, and he has played this prank before;he probably just forgot he already played 'that' card.

I felt like having fun so I decided to play with him.

"Really?" I say after trying to make my face red to make it look like I'm blushing, and i guess it works.

"hey, you're blushing..."

I can just tell he is faking this. It's in public, he just wants to humiliate me, but we can turn things around for sure.

"well... do you like me back, Baby?" he asks.

"oh yea... I do... I do like you..." I say,after winking a little and making the** best **acting scene probably known to man.

"really?!"

Everyone awes, especially the fan girls... awing in disappointment.

I nod as cute as i can, giving a bit of a puppy face.

"Date on Saturday at the movies, m'lady?",using one of those pick up line things.

"of course, my good sir!" i said playfully but also very flirty.

And for the whole week, I was able to look like im** SUPER **interested in him.

He must think I'm an idiot to believe him...

* * *

Zander's P.O.V

Wow... I am UBER proud of myself for asking Stevie out, and now she is all over me... when she catches me staring at her, she tells me she freaks out inside, then totally stares back at ME!

ME! and NOT Justin, and i get Stevie, the prettiest girl ever, especially when she likes me.

When we're in the band room, we always fool around, and by that, I don't NOT mean kissing... so basically we were kissing.

I finally know what its like to be with her and i like it.

Its... Perfect.

* * *

On Saturday, hours after Stevie SHOULD'VE showed up.

I can't believe she would stand me up like that... Now im worried... maybe she was kidnapped, or in the hospital, or...Im going to her house.

I climb through the window that Stevie keeps open for me, because her brothers are so overprotective.

I climb through, seeing her in the cutest position to sleep in... she was curled just a little to the right, and her face was in a smooching expression, her lips puckered.

I did the same, and kissed her, for maybe the millionth time I have.

But then I remember why im here and wake her up.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

I wake up to find Zander in my room, after hitting him a bunch of times, thinking he was a robber.

I came to my senses and realized why he was here in the first place.

"where... were... you?" he says, while panting as hard as a dog.

"Zander, do you take me as an idiot?"

"What?! i never said anything of the sort!" says Zander... why does he care so much?

"i know this was a little prank to get me, o to play with me... you've done this prank with me before, and im not falling for it this time!"

"You thought it was a prank?" he says, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "steve, I wouldn't,"

"c'mon, just admit it!"

"fine... I was lying" he confessed! YES!

"see, not so hard!" I say, while prancing around like a pony.

He smirks a little when he sees me dancing.

He joins in, and we end up flopping on my bed, jumping until we ran out of energy and passing out.

* * *

When i wake up, we end up in a weird position.

My head is on his chest, his hands around my waist, as if he were to let go, i would float away from him. and to be completely honest, that last week with me 'acting' that I like him, it was really nice... exchanging glances in the most romantic way, and pecking each others cheeks, and on occasion, making out, which felt nice... I also felt great the way we were sleeping now. I check the clock and its... 8:00!

only 30 minutes left! I shake to wake up Z, and he greets me with a wink and a smirk, followed by him kissing my forehead, after he stood up. We quickly got ready and raced out the door, without even telling my brothers why he was here... if i told them what we were doing... they'd kill me and him just the same.

We rush to school, and me totally not caring that he just kissed me in front of everyone in the class... no scratch that, whole SCHOOL.

Girls were clawing at me, even before the kiss. I felt the spark come, and leave the same speed as it came, i was too worried about first , at lunch, when I didn't have stress to distract me, he leaned in to kiss me, i pulled away, before letting him touch me.

"you okay? You didn't let me kiss you."

no kidding, johnny handsome.

"Look, this morning, everything, it was just a misunderstanding. we are just best friends. you like Kacey, I like... well i don't know yet."

"KACEY!?"

* * *

Thanks again guys :) Chapter four most likely will be up by today ;)

Review, Read!


	4. Chapter 4 Wannabe Writer

**Thanks for the views and favs and followers that means a lot! :)**

**Thanks again to ****misskikimarie**** for the advice and thanks for the quote; "Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass." SO using it!**

**And sorry for the grammar... not my best area :P**

**Ok... story time!**

* * *

**Zander's P.O.V**

"You have to be kidding me, Steve, I don't like Kacey."

She's rolling her eyes, and says,"Oh come on. I'm sure you're still bummed about the 'Dean thing'

but you can get over it"

_Man, everyone's eyes were staring... like they were piercing into my brain, and that they know how I tried to kiss her and about my crush on Stevie, which I now have to embrace and get used to._

Me and Stevie head to the park after school, and she is _still _teasing me about Kacey.

"C'mon, I know you are in love with her!"

"No, I'm not. Just leave it alone."

I see her face and her expression says, 'I'm sorry, I take it back.'

"Don't tell me the moon is shining; show me the glint of light on broken glass," Stevie says.

We stayed at the park for the rest of the day, and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"huh?" I ask cluelessly.

"it's just a quote from Anton Chekhov"

"Writer?"

"Yea,a little"

_I've read plenty of stories, and romance movies, but it's hard to think about Stevie as the guys do in those sources._

_They can describe so well... like aqua orbs... or sun-kissed hair... or beautiful plump lips._

_I can do that too... _

"Um... steve, i gotta go, need a ride back to your house?" i ask. I'm gonna try to write my feelings down... see if I could be the next... um... Charles Dickenson? I don't read too much, ok?

_"Y_ea, sure"

We get into my Jeep, and we drive away.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

I felt bad for Zander... Kacey seemed like the only good thing in his life... besides the band and friends.

Fan girls didn't obsess over him as much,ever since his prank, and he isn't doing good in school either.

I'm his best friend, and it was my job to cheer him up, or make his life a lot better.

"What did you get on your history test?" he asks me.

" An A-...you?"

"A D..."

"I can tutor you... I go to your house everyday anyway."

He nods slightly, and turns his head.

I know he is grinning a little.

* * *

(still Stevie)

The next day is terrible... and by that, i mean the weather.

Rain is pouring and the birds outside sound like they're going crazy, shrieking.

I take a shower and get dressed... grey crop top with white tank underneath with black skinny jeans paired with my regular combat boots. I would've worn my converse but they aren't in the right shape to even walk in.

I run downstairs, grab a muffin and go right out the door so I don't have to talk to my brothers, and Zander's Jeep is there in the driveway.

I quickly get in to avoid the rain, and sigh.

I'm not too wet, thankfully.

But what I didn't realize, was that there was a girl in the passenger seat, and i was basically sitting on her lap.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize, but soon regret it when I see that it's Molly... why would molly be here, she has ten cars she would've driven today, but she just 'decided' to come here. something was up.

"oh, sorry Steve, I should have told you, she needed a ride." Zander says, smiling.

"I'm sorry steve, I can move to the back."

Molly is just trying to act nice... she has had a crush on Zander for the longest time.

"its fine molly, Stevie wont mind climbing in the back, right steve?" replies Zander reassuringly.

I sigh and climb to the back. They talk as if I'm not even there, and even though the ride was only 10 minutes long, I wish it would've gone faster.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V

I know molly is a little mean, but i think she's trying to change her ways...

I haven't seen her diss anyone, or make anyone transfer schools yet, so that's an improvement.

While I was driving, I noticed none of the stuff me and molly were talking about had anything to do with Stevie, so she never really talked, and i caught her scowling at molly and me, i mouthed to her sorry, and continue.

We get to the school, and it had already stopped raining. we get out of the vehicle and head to the bandroom, while molly went to the courtyard.

"Bye, Z!" molly called.

"Z? I thought only _I _could call you that." mentions Stevie, fuming.

"it's just a nickname, I'll tell her to stop if you want."

she shrugs and walks into the bandroom.

_I know she's jealous of me and molly, and remember my little 'poem' I said i was writing? well it wasnt going so well... All the words i could think of to rhyme with Stevie were kiwi, sleepy, and Zevie, which I don't even think is a word. I'm sure I'll be able to finish it by next week, but it wasnt too important anyway._

_Maybe one day, we would be able to become Zevie._

* * *

**Not my best work...Sorry for not having any zevie moments... I'll try to add some! **

**And who thinks I should add another couple to the mix... Kavin? Grelson? Tell me!**

**comment...**

**1) for Kavin (Kacey and Kevin)**

**2)for Grelson (Grace and Nelson)**

**3) Stustin (Stevie and Justin)**

**4) for Zacey (Zacey and Zander)**

**5) Mander (Molly and Zander)**

**6) all the above**

**7) make a relationship up**

**Thanks, and review, and read for me!**

**:) **

**P.S... sorry if my grammar is still not as good... like I said, not my best work, and not my best area. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Team Kevin

**Thanks for Reviews and just for reading it!**

**Fav, follow, reading, and review... your pick :)**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V

Me and Steve walk into the bandroom, after Molly called me 'Z', Stevie wasn't too happy about it.

She plops on to the couch and we wait for Kacey to arrive.

"Hey, guys!" someone yells.

Kevin was sitting beside Nelson, playing Furious Pigeons, but didn't as into it as before.

Then, almost as suddenly as Kacey, he bursts,"Kaceycanyougivemeamakeover!?"

No one understood a word Kevin said, except for Kacey.

"Oh my GAWD! Stevie would never let me do that to her, but now that I get to makeover a boy... EEE!" Kacey screamed.

She grabs him, and runs off.

What is she up to?

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V

_I took Kev to the Perf bathroom, and locked the door. It might be for the perfs, but it doesn't mean they have a key to it!_

"First off, why do you want a makeover?" I ask. This going to sound good.

"I just wanted people noticed even more...Zander has so many choices of girls, and I want to be able to live like that."

"Don't freight;when I'm done with you, you'll have millions of fan girls...maybe even more than Zander!"

We start with hair... But we couldn't do that, since he loves it so much.

Then we go on to skin products; his face needed to glow... and be handsome.

I give him some moisturizer and zit and pimple cream... no girl wants to kiss a pizza face; right?

Then, we give him some clothes; first we try to go with a cute, nerdy look, with a sweater vest and pants, and a pair of glasses he must have stolen from my locker, but ends up looking like Nelson... with glasses.

Next, we go for cool, flirty guy, with a pair of black skinny jeans... no... We don't need another Zander...

Then, we go for a Dancing, gamer/DJ, since he had a little afro already. He came out with green short-sleeve button up, with a white t-shirt with a logo of a band no one knows about, with worn-out jeans, and sunglasses hung from his shirt.

"perfect! now for shoes!" I yell.

This is always my favourite part... besides clothes.

He tries on combat boots... _no._

running shoes..._no._

"Kacey... can I just wear my converse? I have plenty of colours anyway! PLEASE?!" he begs.

I refuse until he gives me a cute pouty puppy face and I can't say no.

"fine! but you have to text me which colour before you go to school!" I say.

He squeals and jumps up and down when he looks into the mirror.

"thank you SO much Kacey!" And he unlocks the door and runs out, but once in the courtyard, walks casually, and everyone stares.

_My best work yet._

* * *

_Stevie's P.O.V_

Kevin walks out, looking totally different, but himself, at the same time, and suddenly, all the fan girls who were waiting for Zander, turn over their shirts that read,_ "Kevin"_

_They scream like a pack of monkeys and chase him out of the courtyard, but i catch him smirking as he runs out._

_But_, Molly, instead of running after Kev, walks over to our table and gives out party invites.

Great, another 'popular' party.

She passes them out to all of us, and even gives me an extra to give to Kacey.

I guess she was trying to change.

Zander compliments her about how good she's doing and it made me feel sick.

The address reads; 25 salt lake avenue. **(totally fake address i made up) **starts at 5:00 and goes on into the night until the early hours of the morning.

Kacey comes out and I give her the invitation.

"WOW! This will be the FIRST perf party that I can go to as a non-perf!" again, she squeals with excitement.

Then she turns to me,"this time, you HAVE to go through my training... last time you didn't, you leg-wrestled the host, and made him sound like he pierced with your long fingernails.

"that's how she wins thumb wrestling!" cries Zander.

What a sore-loser, but i guess it makes sense that he is being a sour puss; he only has 15 girls in his fan club now that 30 others run off with Kevin.

"Zander, you ok?" i ask, concerned.

"yea... I still have 15, right?" he says with a weak smile."see you guys at the party tomorrow!"

he gets up and leaves with Molly to his car.

I texted him that I was staying over at Kacey's tonite and he seemed almost happy.

I guess my best friend wanted an excuse to hang with molly "one-on-one", even if I should tutor him instead...

speaking of that, he is starting to do better nowadays, even without me.

Maybe his mom got him another tutor... one that wasn't his best friend.

Zander quickly drives away somewhere with molly giggling in the passenger seat, singing a long to a mix tape me and Zander made together.

What ever happened to 'friendship before evil-devil girls?' I know that isn't real but with all the books I've read now, they gave me a different view on life.

_like how it was possible that I could like Zander._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Have a beautiful day, and remember, "friendship before evil-devil girls!"**

**Read, review. Follow and fav.**

**Best things you could do for me! :) :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Wet and Teary-Eyed

**I add chapters without reading reviews or update right after the one before so suggestions will have to show up in future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, or Reviewing, it means a lot. THANK YOU! :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

Kacey, Kev, Nelson and I were in Kacey's car, driving to the party.

I would've gone with Zander, but Molly asked him to come early to help out with the lights and everything.

We drive to the exact address, and we gasp at the sight. (except Kacey)

There were fireworks going off, with many cars parked all around the house, with shrubs shaped like molly, and lights going crazy.

But Kacey ruins it all by yawning. "eh... I've seen better"

We walk into the house, and we see everyone having a great time!

It felt good to feel popular, for once.

But as soon as we took a step inside, some crazy girl we don't know splashes a whole bowl of punch, or whatever it was, at our faces, except to Kevin, since he was like the new 'it-guy'.

Everyone started laughing.

Zander comes back down the stairs, where the crazy girl came from, and runs down to save us.

"oh my god, what happened to you guys!?"

Kevin runs to the bathroom and grabs us towels, since he wasn't drenched, and tries to block us from their mean views.

I start to tear up inside, I could feel my heart beat in my ears, and I felt as if my heart was pulled out of my chest.

I've been humiliated before but not like this.

Everyone of gravity 5 ran out, except Zander, and we drove away, wet and teary eyed.

So much for that second of popularity.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V

I run down the stairs of Molly's house, and see everyone, excluding Kevin, soaked with punch.

Kevin runs past me to a bathroom and grabs tons of towels, and him,being a good friend and all, blocking the band from the crowd's laughing and views.

They run out, but I catch Stevie teary eyed... and I couldn't help but feel terrible... The band wore what looked like clothes that costed a million dollars,which were now soaking wet, and sticky.

Molly comes out from the crowd, and I spot her laughing and giving the girl who poured punch all over them, $50.

"what was that, Molly?!" I burst.

"aren't you happy, Z? At least your cute clothes didn't get soaked out there, right?"

I should have known not to trust her.

She sees my death glare that I was giving her, and looks a little surprised.

"I thought it was funny, why aren't you laughing?"

"It's never funny to laugh at friends." I state and I storm out.

I feel her eyes watch me as i leave, and I know I had to go and talk to the band... Now.

* * *

**Sorry for the one short chapter I've written.**

**And SPOILER! Kavin is definitely happening so watch out for that, and give me suggestions, and advice on how to make this even better to read.**

**Read, Review.**

**Fav, and Follow,**

**That is what makes my day! Have a Great day! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Forgive and Forget

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry it's been a while,I went to a family member's house and there was a blackout, so I will make this chapter, extra long maybe?**

**Reading and reviewing would be nice, thanks!**

**Story time.**

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V

I drove all of us back to the school, so we can go to the bandroom... luckily, the janitor leaves it open for us.

Everyone had mixed emotions once we got inside,

Kacey was getting in Furious Pigeons mode, and by that I mean angry. She was wearing a white dress and thanks to the punch, it looked like a baby pink.

Nelson was happy, he said that he has always wanted someone to pour punch all over him so he can lick himself off later.

"I am... **Catman!**" he said, repeatedly.

But I worried about Stevie the most... she was fighting back her tears during the car ride... I would cry too if my best friend was crushing on a perf... but for nelson that's okay, it's Molly that isn't.

"ok...what should we do?" Stevie asked. She was acting like her usual self, thinking of revenge. but we knew her too well to fall for her acting.

"Well, Zander is in HUGE trouble after this! He messed up my hair!" Kacey cried."He is getting one of these!" She raised her fist, but after looking at her broken nails, she rose Stevie's hand instead.

"Don't worry, it's just hair." I reassure her.

"easy for you to say, you didn't get punched!"

I shut my mouth right away after Kacey said that, she helped me with my look anyway.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V

Molly rushes after me,and I make a beeline for my car, which was in her huge pink garage.

"Z, don't leave! It was just an accident!"She cried.

I know she was lying, so I keep marching to my car and shut the door.

She gets in before I can lock the doors.

"Z, I'm SO sorry!"

"Don't call me that!"I burst. I owe it to Stevie.

"Zander... It wasnt my fault! Katie did it, not me!"

Katie? does she mean the punch girl?

"her name is Meredith!" I state, before pushing her out of my car.

"ZANDER!"

I drive out and rush to the school.

We always go there after gigs and parties.

I looks through the window and see everyone there; Kacey yelling, Nelson licking himself, Kevin drying them off, and Stevie... sitting on the couch looking depressed.

I can't say I don't feel responsible for this, I shouldn't have even believed molly when she said she would change.

I'm an idiot!

I run into the room and lock the door, and everyone freaks out.

"why did you lock us in!", "what is wrong with you?!", "You aren't welcome here!" everyone cries out.

Stevie stays silent, and watches me with a guilt stare, and I feel even more terrible.

"guys," I start. I can't finish because Kevin and Kacey start to leave.

"We don't want to hear you, Zander!" They say in unison. They unlock the door and storm out.

Nelson does the same, just not as harsh and leaves too.

Now it was only Stevie and me. She gets up slowly and tries to leave and i block the door.

"stay, please"

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

"UGH! Zander is such a huge, desperate JERK!" I say.

Kevin is driving us to my house since I let him sleep over.

"Don't worry Kacey, we are all mad at him, and I'm sure Stevie will give him a piece of her mind... and a black eye."

"Who knows! We know she has a soft side for him, she could forgive him in ten minutes, max!"

We get home, and we go inside, and I turn on the patio and out-door lights.

It looks beautiful with the crickets chirping and the warm glow of the lights give a romantic feel.

Kevin cups his hands to my face, and kisses me.

His lips were so warm, I feel so vulnerable, but I still have control, so I could back out if i want.

But I didn't want to. We kiss for half an hour, while standing on the patio.

He pulls away, and says, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I had wanted him to do that for as long as... well, I don't even know. That kiss triggered my feeling for him into something more.

I text Dean, who I vaguely remember was laughing at me at the party and say that we were DONE, finito, and cut him from my contacts.

I can start loving Kevin now.

"Kavin" I say.

"Who is that?" he asks.

"it's our names, joined, symbolizing our relationship..."I state. It's hard to talk like this, especially to Kevin.

"I like it" he says, and kisses me again.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Me and Zander sit in silence. And he is thinking of what to say.

All I'm thinking of is a way to NOT have to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Steve." he says, breaking the silence. His voice cracks a little, probably because he wants to cry, and for me to forgive him, but I can't give him satisfaction. No. not after what he has done.

"Don't call me that... you have no right or reason to call me that."I say, holding back my tears, and releasing my anger.

"Ok... fine _Stevie_." He hasn't called me that in forever...

"I am a total butt hole, for even thinking about molly, or how she has changed because she hasn't, and I know it was wrong for me to ignore you during car rides when she was here, or that I don't talk to you guys as much anymore, and I owe you guys apologies, especially you."

I want to forgive him so badly. I want to forgive him and pretend that none of this had happened, that Molly Garfunkel never messed with us.

I get a text from the band, and it says I should kick him out of the band.

I think over it... he hasn't hurt me too much, right? It would be okay if I were to forgive him, right?

So I do.

* * *

(Still Stevie's P.O.V)

It was the day after Zander's 'mistake'.

He sits with me at the Gravity Table, as usual.

But trouble comes, and I see Kacey and Kev holding hands and giggling, but they stop once they see Zander.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Kacey asks, harshly. "Stevie, didn't you boot him out?"

I slowly shake my head for no, and she gets furious.

"Kev! I told you she would forgive him like that!"

"Baby, It will be okay, we can just kick him out ourselves."

Zander's eyes open wide, as Nelson walks in.

"Zander, what are you doing here?"

"Guys, I forgave him. He just made a mistake, a" I say, but being interrupted by Kacey.

"NO! How can you forgive him so easily, yesterday, you didn't want anything to do with him!" she protests, and was held back by Kevin, holding her at her delicate waist."He doesn't deserve you!he can go back to molly for all I care!"

I was so confused, I thought they would forgive him... and what was with Kev and Kace, they were inseparable.

I ended up sitting with Zander at a different table. The band said that I can sit with him, just not at the gravity table.

This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Molly's P.O.V

I was so embarrassed that Zander rejected me that I just sat on the garage floor, the same spot from where he pushed me.

I sat there, in solitude, not batting an eyelash.

But soon, I get up and run to my makeup room, thinking of all the ways I could get back at Zander, or how he could forgive me.

He HAS to... I'm the prettiest and most popular girl at school!

Just purple and black eye shadow would do the trick...

I got to school by lunch time... it wont matter if I was late. Perfs get special treatment.

I parade in with my black eye, and realize that black-eyed people are in pain, sorrow.

So I use my Annie acting skills I used for the play and walk in, hunched back and look of sadness.

Everyone eyes me, whispers and chatter fill the courtyard, and I see Zander watching me closely.

He looks guilty and goes back to that wretched loserberry.

I walk up to him.

" what happened molly? Did my friend _Karma_ get to you?" asks Stevie sarcastically. Doesn't matter what _she _says, I only care about Zander's reaction.

Zander looks terrified and stutters,"what, what happened?"

I tell him it was because of him; him pushing my out of his car was the reason behind my black eye.

He looks even more terrified, according to plan.

"z, tell her that it is a _lie_ and let's get back to eating" Loserberry suggests, eyeing my eye. Sorry, can't help but make that pun!

"Actually, Steve..." he starts out."I did push her, but she couldn't have gotten a black eye from it, I swear!"

Loserberry glares at him, and he stutters a little more.

"L, look. you gotta believe me, It couldn't have happened that can't happen!"

Loserberry roll her eyes, and gets up to leave.

"I knew it, the band was right. Molly is a witch, but you can't abuse people!"

She walks back to the loser table and explains what just happened, and no one cared.

They were all against Zander...

* * *

**Ok everyone, I think that's plenty of words, so thanks for reading and have a majestic day!**

**Read, review.**

**Fav and follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not, make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	8. Chapter 8 The Vote

**Hey Guys!**

******Sorry for the chapter being a little short, but it was a little late.**

**Thanks for almost 900 views!(not trying to brag)**

**Maybe you can review, fav or follow...That would be good too!**

**(I know you guys are thinking I copied Victorious, and maybe I did... but I promise not to copy everything; just the black eye makeup part, the rest will be original, so enjoy!)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

_Why would Zander hurt Molly like that? He doesn't have a temper, let alone being violent... These past few weeks have been a blur, Me thinking I like Zander, him playing that prank on me, befriending Molly, and now pushing her? _I was going through everything when I walk back to the Gravity table.

"Oh, hey Stevie! Finally realize who Zander _really_ is?"Kacey asks me. Her voice was clear, but with a tone that would leave people running.

"Whatever Kacey. So, do you guys _actually _think that Zander would push Molly like that?" I try to change the subject so the band doesn't end up totally trashing my best friend and kicking a certain ukulele playing hunk out of the band.

_HUNK?! Why did I use that word, of all words!_

"Well, truthfully,"started Nelson.

"I don't think he would do that" finished Kevin. It's freaky how they can finish each others sentences like that. If only me and Zander could do that...

"Well Zander is turning into a mega jerk and is constantly changing his status!" Kacey yelled."mini-guitar playing hottie, to jerk, and now to being the so-called mini-guitar playing hottie again, who is he!?"

We all nod in agreement. Zander has changed a lot.

"Look guys, all I'm saying is that we can't have a guy who changes himself so many times at once, the band would crumble to our feet! Then, Zander would laugh at us when he joins the perfs after the band breaks up!" Kacey continues.

She has the craziest imagination, but this one is a little realistic, for once. The band _can't _handle someone who doesn't accept who they are, and will continue to change until they are happy with themselves, which will most likely take a long time. An example? Zander.

So we had put it in a vote; Who wanted Zander out of the band, or let him stay. They all quickly answered, but it tool me a while to think, we needed Zander. It would break apart if he was gone... but it would fall apart all the same if he stayed and changed all the time. But being the best friend I was, I voted for letting him stay. I had this feeling in my gut that he wouldn't change as much, that he didn't hurt Molly. But to Kacey, I needed to face the music.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V

We put it to a vote. Were we going to keep Zander, or were we going to kick him out, _for good_.

I voted for kicking him out, and I knew what Stevie was thinking; _Kacey is right, Keeping Zander would tear the band apart, but not having him would just mess the band up as well._

I think for a second. It is true; We need Zander, as Gravity 5 needed me, but him being here is just bad for the band.

Either way, the band was most likely going to end, but we could always find a replacement for Zander, maybe that new Max guy. He has tanned skin, rocking abs and raven locks. They could easily be mistaken for one another, the only difference is that Max doesn't wear flannel shirts as much, which wasn't a very easy difference to spot.

But back on subject, Stevie needs to get out of her fantasy that Zander was everything and that he wasn't the same guy as before.

She needs to face the music.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

Stevie had left the table after Molly told her what had happened.

She headed to the gravity table, probably talking about Molly's black eye. I saw Kacey yelling something and I knew it had something to do with me. She can very loud sometimes.

I heard her talk about me being kicked out and other _crap _like that. She was over dramatic, and usually judges people right away, a quality I never liked about her.

But I saw the band nod at she said and I was heart-broken. I can't believe that they would agree with her. especially Stevie. She was always on my side, even if I was wrong. She was always a good friend.

Then I saw them write something down on scraps of paper. Most likely deciding on what to do with me. Kick me out or keep me.

I could feel most of them write, "kick him out", mostly Kacey. They all scribbled their decision down except Stevie, who was probably choosing her wording on how to say, 'kick him out'. She probably really dislikes me now, the way she stormed out of this table and went to the gravity.

Long story short, I'm most likely not in a band anymore.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked my story and the band's decision will be in the next chapter, including Molly perspective.**

**I would appreciate if you guys would review a little more, so thanks!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not make yours!**

**:) :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Max, the New Guy

**Hi! Sorry if it's a little short.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I love to read them!**

**Okay... back to the story.**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V

_oh man... we just all finished writing the votes and Kacey is now counting them all up... I'm so nervous!_

Kacey smiles but frowns a few times and takes a deep breath.

"guys, Zander is officially..."

"I AM SO NERVOUS!" cries Kevin. Everyone in the courtyard glances at our table, and redirect their attention back to their lunches.

"Aw... Kevbear!" says Kacey. They have been inseparable since they have started dating, and all I want is Kacey to say the results.

"Okay guys. Zander, with 3 to 1 votes, is OUT of the band!"

We exchanged looks. I can't believe Nelson and Kevin would vote him out. Zander has helped them with getting girls and plenty of other stuff before, it was unbelievable.

Now, all we had to do was to decide _who _was going to break the news to him.

And I hope it isn't me, but it seems whatever I don't want to happen, happens.

"Ok, Stevie, since you're closest to Zander, you'll have to tell him."says Kacey, sadly.

I know that's fake sympathy... when she was a perf, she would use it on me all the time, then diss me right away.

"Kacey, I really don't want to, can Nelson or Kev" I start out.

"NO!" scream nelson and Kevin. I guess I _am _the man of the band.

I give in, but I shouldn't have. I can't think of a way to break it to him nicely.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I hate Molly. Why did she have to ge a black eye? Why did Stevie have to hear it? I keep wondering as Stevie comes over.

"Um... hey Zander..." she says awkwardly.

I knew what was coming already, but I feel as if she voted that i should _stay_ in the band. She looks super sad and guilty so I can basically read her like a book, but I let her continue.

"This was totally out of my hands, and I voted for you to stay... but the band thinks that you kicked out would benefit the band, since you've changed yourself too much, and we don't think the band can handle you not being happy with yourself..."

I felt my heart-break all over again. I felt as if no one wanted me... that no one would accept me. I find myself staring at her sadly.

"But, I can still hang out with you... if you want." She says brightly.

"Yea... you'll be my only friend." I say. I sound emo and Stevie looks at me funny.

She leaves and comes back with her lunch, but still seems a bit distant. Probably because of what just happened and about the news of Molly's black eye.

But I think to myself; who would replace me?

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

I call over Max, or as like to call it a Zander-look-a-like!

I needed to get over Zander quickly so we could continue without any emotions getting in the way.

"Um, hi?" he says awkwardly.

"I heard you play the key-tair, and the mini-guitar, is that true?" I ask. I know it's a ukulele, but I just wanted to see if he'd react the same as Zander, and he did.

"Its, a, Ukelele!"he yells quietly. Perfect Zander reaction.

"I am SO sorry!"I fake apologize, but he doesn't realize."But anyway, I was hoping that maybe you could join my band. It's called Gravity 4, but if you join, it will change to Gravity 5!"

"Yea... that sounds awesome. Whose in it?"

I tell him the names and a little bio on each one. Once I get to Stevie he blushes a little.

He is SO into her... just like Zander.

* * *

Molly's P.O.V.

I knew eye shadow would do the trick! I am sure Zander will come running back to me, and if not, his life will be a living hell until he does.

I see him looking embarrassed or terrified every time I look at him. He should feel guilty... he rejected ME, and doing that isn't going to help his case.

I am still planning to ruin him... unless he comes back to me. but until that day comes, he should watch out... and not see anyone BUT me.

UH! Stevie is back at his table, and if I came back, it would look desperate, and Molly Garfunkel is NOT desperate... especially with boys.

I might have to use someone to keep Stevie busy so Zander can move on to me!

OH! what about that new guy... Max! I saw him blushing when Kacey mentioned Stevie, and I think he is replacing Zander in Loser 5... and he looks a lot like Zander... but not enough for me to like him... but I'm sure it is enough for Stevie! PERF!

Stevie is getting a boyfriend... but it is NOT Zander.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PM me suggestions and review for (obviously) a review or advice.**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, and Follow.**

**It makes my day, so why not, make yours!**

**:) :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Better off

**Hi!**

**Chapter 10 is now... so YAY!**

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

"Max... you're blushing!" I scream. Surprisingly, no one turned their heads... WHY?

But anyways, Max was just blushing even more now, so I turned to whispering.

"I _am_ her girl best friend, so I can help you... if you want" I try my best to sound like those women in dramatic movies... they have a voice that is so soothing, but intimidating at the same time... It's mesmerizing!

"I do..." he admits.

I knew it! He is so into her... but since when was Stevie so attractive?

I tell him everything about her, from her music, to her family. I tell him a lot about Zander, because since they are so a like, Zander was replaceable, and I was going to prove it!

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

The sky was clear the next day, showcasing the bright sun that was shining.

I walk to school that morning. For some odd reason, Zander didn't show up today, which now that I think about it, it probably isn't that weird. I', sure he is just depressed about the band and stuff, I mean who wouldn't be? Your friends voted to kick you out, almost unanimously.

But once I get to school, I run to Zander, but it wasn't Zander.

"Oh, hi."the boy says. I can't keep my eyes off him. He looks exactly like Zander.

"Hi..."I say, smiling a smiles back at me, revealing his white teeth, which looks perfect, but I could see a clear mould, probably an alternative for braces. It was kind of cute.

We walk to the courtyard, with his arm around me, and I don't mind it.

He sits at Zander's old spot at the Gravity table, with his arm still around me, and it aroused everyone's attention.

And by "everyone's", I mean EVERYONE'S...

Anyway, even though I don't know anything about him,I felt as if I knew so much about him. He looked like Zander, and he talks and acts like Zander too. It's hard to tell which one is which.

I see Zander out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't know I'm looking, and he glares at Max from another table. I feel somehow, responsible that he is sitting alone, so I decide something that I shouldn't have, and get up, bringing Max, and walk over to him.

"hey, Z." I say. He glares at Max some more, then turns his attention back to me. "This is Max, he's new, and I thought that maybe he could be a new friend."

Zander just clenches his fists, and when Max puts his arm around me again, Zander just clenches even harder... looking as if it hurts.

He stops and just responds,"ok..."

Max, who doesn't notice his anger, sits beside him, and motions for me to sit also. I motion that I would just go back to Gravity, and he nods, trying to start talking to the now even more irritated Zander.

(Later, Still Stevie's P.O.V.)

I'm in the bandroom, helping Zander collect his stuff. I'm surprised that he hasn't said anything about him being kicked out yet, since he's been replaced in less than 24 hours.

Max and the rest of the band come in and stop talking abruptly, except Max.

"hahe, yea, and... OH! Hey Zander!"

Everyone just stares at him, and Zander waves, and leaves. "ok...um... should we start now?" Max says, clearing the air.

We practice for what seems like hours, but we sound amazing, so much better than before. We practice every song, and each sounds amazing. Max helped me a little with the violin for Move with the Crowd, and it didn't feel like practice. It felt like we were performing, since we were playing so awesomely.

After another half hour, we all plop on the couch.

"Best. Practice. EVER!" says nelson and Kevin in unison.

I accidentally lay my head on Max's shoulder, mistaking him for Zander. But I don't take my head off. It felt nice... natural.

But when Kacey starts eying me, I quickly get off of him and look as if nothing had happened, but I couldn't fool her.

I grab her, and drag her to the girls washroom... the real one, not the perf one. And yeah, there is a normal one. Anyway, I glare at her, and she starts giggling uncontrollably.

"You and Max, you guys are SO cute together!"

"You said that last week about me and Zander, before kicking him out."

"Ok, SHUSH! You can not mention...'you know who'!" she states, but then mentions,"hey, speaking of him, you hear about Molly? and about how 'he' pushed her?"

"Oh yea... I almost forgot... you think he really did that?"

"OH COURSE! Molly also just released that he asked her out a while ago, and that he hit her a lot... you know, before the black eye thing."

"what?" Molly maybe a witch, and I can't trust her at all... but Zander is different... I trust her more than him... I just can't believe Zander may have been the...abusive type.

* * *

**SO sorry for the kinda short chapter, and it is the tenth chapter, and that's EXCITING!**

**sorry it is a little crappy too... I was in a rush. I'll try my best to make them longer, and better.**

**THANKS!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow.**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Loving Molly

**Hi, guys!**

**I am thinking about doing a Victorious and How to rock crossover, and I plan on calling it, "How to Rock Victoriously!"**

**PM me or Review and tell me if you think that's a good idea... I need to think of some ideas before writing, so maybe PM some suggestions too!**

**And it doesn't mean this story will end anytime soon either!**

**Okay, review answer:**

**misscakerella : You read my mind like a book! Lulu might come in, but I might change my mind if I can't think of what should happen next! and btw... I LOVE your stories! Can't believe you read my story!**

**Ok... enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

After I heard about Zander being possibly abusive, I have kept my distance from him,I get scared when he comes around or texts me.

(**Zander, **Stevie)

**hey, steves **

hey

**wanna schedule our monthly thumb wrestling match?**

no, dont feel like it

**come on! do it, or else! :D**

Texts like that have kept me up all night, and I don't text him back very much anymore. I accidentally walk into the perf bathroom and spot Molly looking at herself in the mirror, man she reminds me a lot like Zander.

"Oh, hey Stevie!"

I try to leave but Molly blocks the door.

"Move, Molly."

"Don't you wanna talk for a minute? Don't you want me to tell you the _whole _story?"

Honestly, I _did_ want to know what was going on, but I kept in mind that Molly isn't always truthful. I guess she knows what I'm thinking so she starts.

"Remember when you stopped getting rides from Zander because I was there? Well... he used that car time to use me... and he..." she breaks down in front of me, and I feel so sorry, and partly responsible for what had happened. If i was in the car, Zander wouldn't do that. It's hard believing Molly, but it's hard _not _to believe her at the same time.

Molly picks herself up, and continues with her story. I would tell you but the stories were way too long, so the point is, Zander has been horrible.

Listening to all that is a little suspicious... that car ride thing... it wasn't that long ago... he couldn't have done so much to her.

She breaks down all over again, and I leave her to cry. I should just forget about that and just go and try to get to know Max a little more.

I spot him at his locker, which was across from mine, and I greet him.

"hey"

"Oh, hey Steve." he calls me what Zander calls me... just without an S. **(Zander says Steves, And Max says Steve)**

We walk to the bandroom and plop on the couch, and we start talking.

We were half way in a conversation and Kacey barges in.

"WE HAVE A GIG!"

Nelson and Kevin run in to see whats going on, and in two minutes, we were still screaming with excitement.

The scene wasn't too weird.

Kevin picked Kacey up and spun her around, Nelson was at his keyboard playing some song I've never heard of, and Max was jumping on the couch.

I was just hiding my excitement, along with thinking about this gig. This would be the first one without Zander.

And what I have learned about Max, if you were wondering, was that he wasn't as much of a flirt... at least with other girls. With me, he is way flirty... it's kind of cute. And unlike my no longer "crush" on Zander, I was okay with my teeny crush on Max.

Basically, I was more accepting for my Max crush.

We celebrated for another 10 minutes and we finally settled down. Kacey was rooting for performing Move with the Crowd, and have me write a song with max. I was fine with it... even though it was usually me and Zander, I'm fine with Max...

I have finally realized that Zander _is _replaceable... and he's replaced, maybe with someone better.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

Everyone is staring at me. I thought it was about Molly's black eye situation, but I was wrong.

Justin Cole walked up to me, and sucker punched me.

"what was that for?!" I say, raising my voice. What the hell was wrong with him?

Justin was my friend... not good, but still a friend.

He told me everything. He told me about what Molly said about what happened, which was all fake, and he walked away.

Stevie! what would she think about this?! She'll never forgive me...

I try walking up to her but she speed walks or makes up an excuse and leaves. What happened to us still being best friends?

So many questions swarm through my head, but all don't have any answers.

I know what I have to do with Molly. No, not hurting her... playing with her. I am going to go back to her... I know she wants that. Then, I'll pretend that I love her, then I'll be the opposite of attractive, she'll break up with me, and everyone will know that I am not and never was abusive! I am a genius!

I start by texting her none stop. I know she can never keep her eyes off her phone. I sneak a peek at her smiling at the phone... probably reading my are always putty in my hands... except my friends who are girls... otherwise known as Kacey and Stevie.

I walk up to Molly and ask, "so... you've got my texts?"

"Yes... I have, Zander. What are you implying?"

"Maybe I was a little harsh on you... I was just so caught up in the moment, and I _do _want to go out with you... if you'll let me." I wink as I talk. She blushes baby pink. She felt flushed and I know it. Just according to plan...

* * *

**Ok guys, I hope you like this chapter, because I feel as if I have dragged lately, and I might take a day off so I can come back more energized!**

**Now, I really want your comeback with my Victorious and How to rock crossover idea.**

**Thanks, you guys are amazing!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow.**

**It makes my day, so why not? make yours too!**

**:) :D.**

**P.S, noticing that motto? :P :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Flirty Sarah

**Hi!**

**Sorry so late... my computer had a spasm attack and deleted my chapter 12, but I rewrote it(obviously, cause you're reading it)**

**So, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

_Honey-kissed hair,_

_Why must it be so fair?_

_Again with your hazel eyes..._

_I wish my love for you was in a river of lies._

_The music we blend together_

_sounds better than Maroon 5 and an angel put together..._

What? I crumple up the paper and throw it into the trash bin, along with all the other stray paper balls that haven't made it in.

I guess I didn't finish this poem thing... and if I went along with my plan of reciting this "thing" to Stevie, I was gonna get my butt beat.

Anyway, I couldn't worry about that now... I had plans to go to the mall with Molly today, and she is doing exactly what I planned her to do. We've been playing text message ping-pong for 5 days straight now, and honestly, she isn't as boring as I thought.

I changed into my normal attire and ran out the door, and got into my car. I drove to Molly's house and used my car to beep her down here.

She heard it right away and came bursting through the door. She wore something totally out of the ordinary, t-shirt, jeans, and flats, with a pair of sunglasses resting on top of her dark hair. She jumped into the passenger seat, and we drove to the mall.

"You're looking different today." I teased. She looked at me with a grin, and playfully punched me in the arm.

We got to the mall after 5 minutes of teasing each other, and we got to the food court. We walked past it and got to the middle of the mall, and we saw Gravity 5 performing.

It was a gig me and Stevie got together.

(Flashback)

_"We haven't been getting gigs lately..." Stevie said sadly. Gravity 5 stopped getting gigs for 2 months, and we were getting lazier and lazier everyday. It was a matter of time before the band would break up._

_An idea popped into my mind, and I whispered it to Stevie. The ends of her mouth rose up, and gave me a look of approval._

_She ran over to the fountain, and slipped and landed on her back._

_She had tears streaming down her face, and the owner of the mall, who was on a stroll at the mall, saw her and ran up to her, trying to help her up. She struggled to get up, and panicked. Now, she could be seriously hurt, and he would have to pay the hospital bill!_

_Zander ran up to her too, and took her hand and glared at the mall owner. "Well, what are you going to do about this?" _

_"Whatever you want, just don't make me pay for her health bill!"_

_We talked in his office after helping Stevie into a wheelchair, and we agreed that Gravity 5 would play in the mall in the next few weeks. After talking it over, we left his office, and Stevie jumped from her wheel chair and squealed with happiness, which was very un stevie-like. _

_"Yay!" she jumped into my arms and we walked away back to the bandroom._

_(end of flashback)_

Good times... Me and Molly stayed, and watched the band perform songs that me and Stevie had written, and one song that was supposedly written by Stevie and... _Max..._

Stevie spotted me in the crowd, and smiled and waved in my direction. She sent me a text in the break time that said, "Lets talk l8r"

* * *

Kevin's P.O.V.

Me and Kacey were going on a date after this performance, and when it ended, I picked Kacey up, and ran to the nearest restaurant, and sat down. We kissed for 5 minutes, and stopped when the waiter interrupted us. We shared a pasta lunch, and left with our hands held tightly. My relationship with Kacey had no problems... until the band decided to volunteer at a kids camp.

We drove to the kids camp grounds, and met the kids in the cabins. The kids stayed overnight, while the counsellors had shifts to go to the camp at different times. Today was me and Kacey's turn, while Stevie, Zander and Nelson had it tomorrow and the day after that. We started canoeing, and Kacey sat in the girl's cabin, drying her nails. Being the good boyfriend I was, I let her enjoy herself in the cabin, and began pairing kids up. One girl, age 6, was left with no one, and had to partner up with me. Her name was Sarah.

"Hi..." she said, hugging me tightly by the legs.

I pulled her off, and we got into the canoes.

After 10 minutes of me rowing the canoe, I finally said, " can you start rowing now, Sarah? This is an activity, not a joy ride."

She giggled, and said,"No... I'm not strong enough... you can do it, right?"

I gave her an oar, and she sighed, and started rowing. Then, when we could go swimming, she got on my back and claimed to not be able to swim. She stuck on to me with her little hands, and Kacey stormed out of the cabin, grabbed the girl and dragged her away. In the distance, I could hear her scolding the little girl.

"He is _my _boyfriend, _Sarah, so I'd appreciate it if you could _not _flirt with him."_

I love Kacey, and it was kind of adorable when she was jealous.

"Well, he will be mine soon, not yours!" Sarah yelled back. They screamed at each other for what felt like 2 hours, that another counsellor had to pull them apart, and put them in a time out.

Kacey and her jealousy...

* * *

**That's it! (at least for this chapter)**

**I'll need some ideas soon so send a review or PM suggestions for the next and future chapters.**

**Dont forget to check out my other story, How to Rock Victoriously, and review on that too!**

**Read, Review**

**Fav, Follow**

**It makes my day, so why not? make yours too!**

**:) :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13 Home-wrecker!

**So sorry haven't been updating very much, my parents are making go out more so I'm barely on the computer... only able to read the latest chapters of stories and review them. I've also been having writer's block so add suggestions for me so I can get past it :)**

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

That stupid Sarah... and I can't believe Kevin thinks I'm jealous... I am not jealous! I'm just... over-protective.

Anyways, my time out was finally over, so I got up, and stuck my tongue out at Sarah, who glared at me in response. She gets up too and pushes me to the cabin ground, and runs out the door. UGH! I would've broken a nail! I slowly get up and walk outside.

Kevin was teaching some boys how to play baseball, and Sarah ran up to him and jumped on him. I guess she wanted a piggy-back.

UGH... again. When was this day going to end? I walk up to Kevin, and help him pry Sarah off of his new t-shirt I got him yesterday... I thought it would look nice on him.

Anyways, I thought that I, being a good counsellor, should have a good talking to that home-wrecker, Sarah, but knowing me, I'm sure I'd get another time-out. So I did something any jealous, I mean, over-protective, girlfriend would do. Give her a timeout!

I sentenced her to 20 minutes of time-put every time she came out. She hated me, but I thought I was a genius! So, out of all of this, I guess I got rid of the chick, and gave her a nickname, home-wrecker! Me and Kevin were fight-free, until I lost my authority to give time-outs.

Then, I would tell Kevin off, and he would get mad, and not talk to me for an hour, we make up with a make-out sesh, then repeat the cycle until the day's over. And each fight was started by home-wrecker. Why can't she understand?!

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

We performed today at the mall, a gig me and Zander got together.

_(Note, this is just the same flashback, but in Stevie's P.O.V.)_

_"We haven't been getting gigs lately..." I keep on saying. Gravity 5 had been in a dark time, and we haven't had any gigs for what, 2 months? I was sure the band was going to break up in a matter of days, but then, Zander had an idea. _

_He came close to me, which was a little too close, which wasn't normal... me and Zander don't have personal space when it comes to each other. But back to his idea, he whispered this idea, and point is, he needed me to do my best acting, and cry. _

_Easy enough I thought. I give him a look of approval, and I stroll on over to the fountain, where the owner of the mall was coincidentally on a walk. I slip and land on may back, and start to spring tears from my eyes. The owner saw me, and dashed towards me. Zander came by and did the same, but instead, demanded him to do something._

_Then, the owner burst, "Whatever you want, just don't make me pay for her health bill!"_

_They put me in a mall wheel chai, and we went to his office. I guess they forgot that I fell. Anyway, we agreed on a performance in the next 2 weeks. We thanked him, and we left. _

_I looked around to see if he saw, then I jumped into Zander's waiting arms._

_"YAY!" I was able to say. Gravity 5 had a gig, thanks to me and Zander._

_(End of flashback)_

Good times... anyway, during the performance, that flashback played in my mind over and over, and I felt so guilty. Max, who was getting to know me better, sensed my guilt, and kept looking at me with a worried face... or he was thinking about me... I kind of hoped that it was both, but anyway, I told myself that I had to apologize... the guilt was killing me inside. I saw Zander in the crowd and was able to make plans with him after this show. I smiled at him, but it soon faded. Molly was literally attached to him.

Ugh... she is such a home-wrecker... wait, why am I talking like this? Zander is just my friend... best friend, and nothing more. I don't know why I felt this... my crush on Zander was in a box and sent to the moon. (Degrassi reference by Imogen!)

After the performance, I head to Zander's direction.

"Zander I, oh um, Molly, can you just give us a minute?" I has had enough Zander time.

"Oh, Okay Loser... I mean Stevie." She gives me a sickly sweet smile and leaves. So fake.

"What's up Steves?"

"Listen... I'm sorry we performed without you... " I meant every word I said.

"Stevie, you don't need to apologize every concert or show you guys do. I'm just going to have to get over it."

That hasn't crossed my mind. And I can't believe Zander is already over it... We replaced him just literally a while ago... how could he get over it so quickly? Oh yeah... he's just getting comfy with _Molly..._ home-wrecker...

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy chapter... I am having serious writer's block, help meeee!**

**Anyway, I will be updating the crossover soon so don't freight, my lovelies or handsomies (if you're a guy.)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Truth or Dare

**I am sorry for the late update... you can put me in the corner...**

**But... for probably almost the first time, I want to do some review replies! (If that's what you call it :P)**

**LovelyLyrics Thanks! Now that you suggest that, I really want to do that now... I guess Zander's plan needs tweaking! Thanks for the idea. :)**

**misscakerella Your ideas are really good... I mean how else would you make such awesome stories? Thank you for being so sweet. :)**

**mya Thank you! :)**

**misscakerella ****7/19/13 . chapter 12**** Thanks! And sneak peek... Stevie will be playing Truth Or Dare!**

**misskikimarie They are my favorite shows too! And you are right, girl playing isn't good, but I was drawing a blank. Thank you so very(x10000) for helping me make this story what it is now! :D**

**Okay okay... that's it for now... Man no wonder other writers do this, this is fun!**

**Don't forget to read my cross-over, How to Rock Victoriously!**

**Okay, on to my Story!**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

Kacey, who didn't want to come here at all, came into the dark cabin. This week was the week where us counsellors had to stay over at the camp, and since this was community service, the school let us off! Kevin, Nelson, Max and Zander were helping the boys, while Kacey, Molly (Gag!), Grace and I were in the girls cabin.

The girls kept whining about the crickets outside, so we had to shut every door, and window to shut them up.

Megan, one of the little girls, suggested that we play truth or dare. I, of course, objected, but they all dragged me in. Kacey was first to go.

"Stevie!" she called out. of course she would choose me. "Truth, or Dare?"

"Dare." I say. It was my go-to option.

"NO! You always choose dare... choose truth!" Kasey scolds.

"Kacey... I am choosing dare."

"Fine... I dare you to choose truth for the rest of the game!" The girls send me a wave of ooo's. You know, like if you watch any reality tv show, and someone is super harsh, they go, 'Oooo'.

"Fine." Now it was my turn to choose someone. I didn't know what came over me, but I chose Molly.

"Truth or Dare, Molly?" _Please choose truth!_

"Ummm... Truth, Loser... I mean, Stevie." She said sweetly. She was trying not to call me LoserBerry... good effort...

"Okay... Are you crushing on Zander?" The whole cabin turns silent.

"um... un second thought, I choose Dare!" She panics.

"Then, I dare you to answer the question." All eyes are on Molly.

"Yes." All the girls gasped, and cried with joy. Then they teased Molly until I was suddenly guilty, and shushed them all.

"Okay... Megan! Truth or Dare?" Asked Molly. I, as always, zoned out for a brief half hour until the cycle had restarted, and it was my turn.

"Well... Truth or Dare?" Asked Molly. I was about to say Dare when someone piped up.

"She has to say truth... remember?" Megan... why?

"Thank you, Megan. Okay, Stevie. Do you like Max?" Asked Molly, causing more gasps from the others. Kacey smiled at me because she knew that I liked him just a bit.

I guess I was blushing because everyone in the cabin was teasing me, until I made them shut up and go to bed. So what if I liked Max? I already know that he likes me... no big deal. It would be awkward if I dated him because I'm sure he knows I like him... and then I would lose the advantage. It's just going to make it harder to ask him out... or for him to ask me.

Well... I'll just think about it in the morning. My eyes get heavier as they begin to close, and I'm asleep.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V. (The same night)

The boys all wanted to go play in mud, or play anything that involved getting messy, or making lots of noise. So Nelson, Kevin, Max (Ugh) and I had to control the munchkins and get them in the cabin.

Once we got inside, the boys had worn themselves out with pillow fights and running and they were all sound asleep. This gave Kevin and Nelson the chance to play furious pigeons, and me to think about my 'Molly' plan. I began thinking of what would happen even if this did work... Stevie would probably see me with her, and just avoid me every time I was with Molly. And this plan included me being with Molly for a lot of the time... so what if she lost complete interest in me!? Would our friendship go down the drain? I haven't been at her house lately... and we haven't had any songwriting... oh wait. Her days were revolving around Max. Wait... what if she starts liking him? What if they start dating? The world is so cruel!

While I'm thinking, Max is looking at me. Was I expressing my panick with facial expressions? I do tend to do that...

He walks up to me after 5 long minutes of cold staring. "Hey Zander. Can I talk to you?''

I nod and we quietly exit the cabin. before the door closes, I see Kevin and Nelson wrapped in blankets, still playing furious pigeons. Do they ever get any sleep at night?

We walk to the dock beside the girls cabin, and sit. It was peaceful. The lake looked beautiful at night. I take my shoes off and dip my feet into the cold, clear water.

I forget Max was with me, and I jumped at his voice. "Zander?"

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Um... you're best friends with Steve, right?" I cringe at the name. That was my nickname for her. I nod slowly and he continues. "well... I've developed... feelings for her, and I was hoping if you could help me out." My eyes widen.

_What the hell?! WHY?! Stevie can not like this guy. I have been here longer... even though that has nothing to do with it. Stevie gets lots of time with him... he could make a move any day... anytime!I was going to have to break this Molly plan. It was going to take too long, giving Max plenty of time to snatch her up! If only Max could like someone else... and if only Molly would leave me alone... OMG (I've spent way to much time with Molly) I could get Max and Molly together! um...MOXY! Perfect! **(Thanks again to LovelyLyrics for the idea)**_

Max looks at me. I forgot I was supposed to help. "You know... honestly... I don't think you and Steves would make such a nice couple." I say.

He frowns at my response. "Why do you say that?"

Crap...um... "Uhh... because you two are too much a like. Black skinny jeans, ukulele, music... everyone knows only opposites attract!" Now that I thought about it... saying this makes me a bad choice for her too... Max is like my clone... we like the same things, and that means Stevie does too.

"Oh... I guess you're right... but I still gotta try!" He says confidentially. he gets up, and runs back to the cabin.

Damn it... I got his hopes up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review or PM me... I need some more friends! :P**

**Write me some ideas for what should happen in this, "camping" week!**

**Thanks you so much!**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D And if you want, you can follow me on InstaGram! Username is on my profile, so follow me if you get the chance!**

**:) :D**


	15. Chapter 15 Just keep Swimming

**Hey guys...It's chapter 15! YAY!**

**RR!**

**misscakerella Sure, I'll follow you! I've sent a request already. Thanks ;)**

**misskikimarie It's okay if you don't have Instagram... just wanted some more followers! :P Your feeling make sense too... That is probably going in this story... :)**

**Thanks to LovelyLyrics for PMing me ideas! :)**

**Okay... Back to my FanFic.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of the boys yelling and playing. The night before was pretty confusing,

I couldn't determine Zander's feeling about me liking Stevie. He said he thought that I wouldn't be a good match with her, but I really liked her, so I'm going to try.

I spot Stevie coming out of the cabin, walking over to the outdoor bathroom. She was in her PJ's and had bed head, but she still looked beautiful.

A boy tugged at my sleeve. "Why are you staring at her?"

"Nothing, Daniel." He smiled, and ran off to his friends, telling them I was staring at her. They all laughed and looked at me.

Kids were harsh.

When all the counsellors were out, we started off with today's activities.

Our schedule included mountain climbing, swimming/canoeing, racing, and lots of other stuff. We started with the usual breakfast.

The counsellors had their own table, so we could talk to each other for a while.

"Guys, you wanna plan the last day for a campfire rock out? I would be awesome." suggested Stevie.

"YES!" cried Kacey. "They'll all be so thankful for spending a week with Gravity 5! oh.. and Zander and the perfs..."

Since we finished eating and had another half hour, we jammed out until all the kids had finished.

"Let's run, guys!" Daniel cried out. All the other kids yelled in agreement, and ran out.

"No! You'll get cramps and die!" screamed Nelson and Kevin in unison. We all laughed as we chased after them.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

We ran after the two delusional idiots when Zander pulled me by the arm behind a cabin.

"Zander!? What the-" I ask, freaked out. It felt like he was kidnapping me.

"Wanna help me?" I stare at him blankly. "Help with what exactly?"

"Well... don't you think Moxy would be adorable?"

I stare at him, expressionless. "The fan-based child of Miley Cyrus?"

"No! Molly and Max. I think they would be cute together." He explains. "He was talking about her the other day... man, the boy was in love."

I didn't want to admit it... but I felt sad... my heart was sinking like the titanic. "Oh... are you sure that... he was talking about Molly... and not... me?" I ask. I hope Zander had just made a mistake...

He takes a moment to think, and nods. "I'm sure it was Molly. Why? You jealous?" he asks teasingly. I hit his shoulder, and he acts like it hurts.

"Lets just go back to the kids." I say, trying to change the subject. He shrugs as we walk towards the pier, with his arm around my shoulder. Usually, the old Stevie would be okay with it... but I strangely feel... awkward around him. And I still can't believe he doesn't care about the band anymore... like he couldn't care any less. We get to the pier, only to find Sarah fighting with Kacey.

"Kevin is _mine._" Sarah claims. She glares at Kacey, and winks to Kevin.

"You... little..." Kacey grumbles. I run to her side, holding her back. Her arms were swinging and her legs were kicking wildly. Her eyes looked most scary.

Max and Zander helped me calm her down. Once Zander tried helping, she calmed down, tugging Zander's arm away, denying his help.

She glared at the little girl. I was going to warn her about how glaring was going to give you those frown marks on your forehead, and quickly aborted on that topic. She wouldn't care... especially with the girl in front of her trying to get on her... 'man'.

I take a quick glance at Max, who I had apparently caught staring at me. His cheeks flush, as I find my own doing the same. I smile at him, making his cheeks redden more intensely.

I look away. Would Max _really _be interested in Molly?

The rest of the week goes by, but the last day was really bad... or at least not the way I was hoping it to end up.

* * *

Kacey's P.O.V.

It was the last day of this camp thing... and honestly... besides the fact that Sarah was a brat, this week was pretty sweet. The activities weren't very intense so I didn't chip a single nail, I got some quality time with my boy friend, and I could tell Max had talked to Zander about Stevie... I wasn't spying or eavesdropping... I was simply looking out for my friend. I didn't want Max to end up like Zander... unless there was 3 Zander look-a-likes, we wouldn't have anyone to replace Max.

Anyway, after lunch, everyone was by the pier, in a big circle. Someone wanted to play truth or dare again and I was in. If it was a sport, I would probably be in the olympics for it. Stevie... well... she should just stick to BasketBall.

The kids were playing their own little truth or dare, while us counsellors were having a much more advanced game.

"Max... truth or dare?" I asked Max. I was praying he would choose dare, so I could get him to kiss Stevie or get him to have 7 minutes in heaven with her. Whatever I chose, Max and Stevie were going to date!

"Truth." Crap.

"Dare? oh okay!" I quickly said. He opened his mouth to protest but luckily I spoke up so he couldn't be heard.

"I dare you... to make out with Stevie!" I squeal. He blushes, along with Stevie. I catch them smiling for a split second before covering it up.

"Um... uh..." he stutters. I glare at him. He gives in, making Stevie make a choice... one she couldn't decide on.

Stevie... go! I think in my head. I use an expression that was expressing what was going on. She gave in too.

* * *

Zander's P.O.V.

I watch in horror as Stevie and Max lean in, only a few centimetres **(I'm Canadian... I use cm and m... not inches and miles... sorry!)**

I wanted to jump in... or that I was Max...

Before I could think about anything else, Max and Stevie were kissing.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

At first, I just kissed her. Her lips were motionless... her eyes open wide. But after a minute or two, her eyes shut and her lips were moving with mine. Being my first time, she opened her eyes again, somehow moving her lips to match mine. I guess she had kissed before...

We were making out for a long time... no air. My first kiss was probably going to end up being the longest kiss I will ever have.

She was the first to pull away. The rest of the counsellors were either happy, or excited. But Zander... expressionless... again.

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

I was kissing Max. Honestly, I could tell it was his first time... but I couldn't really talk about that... It was only my second time. Except for all the ones with Zander...

I was first to pull away.

The whole time we were kissing... I thought about... 'him'... Maybe that time when he tried to prank me... I had kissed him a lot... this kiss just... just...

My thoughts were interrupted by Kacey. "EEEEEE!" she squealed. Ugh... I think I have a head ache now.

"Okay guys... thanks to Kacey's squealing, I have a head ache. I'm going to go to bed." I say.

"Wait!" says Max. I find myself smiling before turning to face him."Weren't we all going to have a camp out jam?"

I did want to do that... "Fine." I say. "Let's go to the camp fire!"

We send all the kids to sleep... we wanted to sing songs... not sing dumb nursery rhymes. It was a little awkward between me and Max... the kissing was not called for. Zander had his arm around me... but he was a little over-protective

When I reached for something, his grip would get tighter, making my shoulder ache a little. I would wince just a little, giving him the impression that he was too tough. His grip would loosen, only to get tough again when I wanted to do something else.

We rocked out to lots of songs... super bass (Nicki Minaj)... only you can be you... any maroon 5 song that came to mind... just about everything. And I was a pretty good rapper, if I do say so myself. **(Btw... i own none of these songs.)**

We rocked maybe a little too hardcore... when I woke up, we were all still by the now fireless campfire... everyone still asleep. Kacey was on Kevin, cuddling.

Molly and grace were in funny poses... like modeling poses. Max was clutching his ukulele... reminds me of Zander. Nelson was still holding his phone... with furious pigeons still going.

And Zander... his arms were around my waist, his head on the top of mine. I didn't want to wake him, so I just stayed in that position for about a minute until Zander woke up on his own.

"Morning, baby." he said yawning. Even at... 5:30 in the morning, he was still his flirty self. Unlike him, I was usually crabby, but today, I was decent.

"Yea... morning." I reply. My eyes drift to the pier, me eying the clear water. I escape his grasp, but soon regretting it. I missed the feeling. I went to the outhouse only to change into a tank top and board shorts so I could go swimming. Zander sees me coming out and just takes his shirt off. I catch myself looking at his abs.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." he says, smirking. I glare at him as I jump into the water. He soon chuckles and jumps in after me.

I guess our laughter and chatter had woken everyone else up. Kacey walks up to the pier, seeing us in the middle of him twirling me around in the water.

"Hey, Stevie... what are you doing with _Zander?_" She asks harshly. I guess she still wasn't happy with him.

"Just... playing Kace." I respond, stopping Zander.

She just watches, expecting me to come out and not talk to Zander. I shrug to Zander. "I guess I should get going... sorry." I say, as I swim back to the pier. Kacey grabs my wrist, dragging me away as she glares at Zander. I see him waving sadly, and I wave back.

That was probably the best time I have had at this camp...

* * *

**Oh my goodness gracious! That was long!**

**I hope you forgive me for updating so late... Give me detention... I deserve it...**

**Review... it means a lot to me!**

**Yea I got a Instagram... names in my profile... check it out.**

**Read, review,**

**fav, follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) ;D**


	16. Chapter 16 Max or Zander Dreams

**Hey Lo :)**

**Okay, I love reviews I literally go to FanFiction like every 20 minutes... Is this an addiction? Do I belong on My Strange Addiction?!**

**Nah... I just love writing :) :P**

**R and R!**

**XxEeveeisbackxX Weekly? I don't know if I can... Usually I won't take more than a week but sometimes I'll do the day after... But I'll try to promise one weekly! :) Thanks!**

**LovelyLyrics Thank you... Imma try! :)**

**misscakerella Stax? Wow... and I thought ****_I _****was good at combining stuff! Well don't worry... Let's just say that thanks to a certain Lovely Lyrics there will be a certain girl to take him away... :) Hehe... (Thunder!) But that will happen very soon...**

**HTRobsessed Yea Moxy was kinda un called for but it worked! :P Thanks :)**

**Story time!**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

The camp was over... but I don't know which was my favourite part... Me kissing Max... Or the fun swim with Zander. Oh whatever... It's done... over. All I can do is save the memory.

I walk through the school hallways... where all the students line the hallway, in the middle of the hallway, a big gap separating the students. As I walk through the strange hall, the students pull apart, letting me through. At the end of the hall, there stands Max, with orchids, and Zander with lilies.

Honestly, I wasn't a flower person, but I still had to appreciate it. They both hand the bouquets to me, blocking maybe 25% of my view. I ignore it as they speak.

"Stevie... I'm the guy who was your ;boyfriend'... your bestest friend... your former band mate. I've had feelings for you since day one... Kacey was just a phase... Molly was nothing to me... I care about you... only you. I've loved you for... a long time." Zander said, causing me to stare. Wow... But then another surprise... he cups his hands on my face, and kisses me.

But then Max starts talking after Zander pulls away.

"Stevie... I'm the new guy. But ever since I had layed eyes on you, I've had the biggest crush on you. Yea... I know Zander said that I liked Molly... but I never liked you... I was just nervous to ask you out... or even just to talk to you. And that kiss at camp... it was the best thing that has ever happened to me. If you were my girlfriend, I would only have eyes for you..." Wow... he does the same as Zander, kissing me.

He pulls away, and they say one last thing. "Who are you going to choose?" The boys say in unison.

I blink a few times... and I wake up... in my bed.

I look around, trying to look for the students lining the hall... the flowers... Zander and Max... but there wasn't anything... just my normal green and yellow painted bedroom walls, with all my furniture... and that's all...

I rub my eyes... Once realizing that it was all a dream, I sit and just think.

_Why did I dream that? Zander doesn't even have feelings for me... though I wanted him to... this dream just pointed out how much I wanted him to... but the big question... who would've I chose? What would happen if I chose Zander? Or if I chose Max? Would our friendship be ruined? Would I have made the wrong choice?_

I shake my head, trying to forget the dream entirely, but to no eval. I get up, looking at the clock... 6:36... Okay... good timing.

I change into my normal attire... a white tank top, another tank top, but red and baggy on top, with black skinny jeans, and my classic combat boots. To top it off, A white and purple beanie.

I stare at the beanie. Purple... I change my mind, grabbing a navy blue one instead...Purple was Zander's favourite colour.

I walk to school... but Zander, who was driving, saw me, and slowed down to match my pace, driving along side me.

"need a ride?" He calls out. I shake my head, giving him a fake smile. "I want to walk today... thanks though." I say. I turn my head back to the sidewalk. But not accepting my decision, he stills tries.

"C'mon! It's really hot today... 35 degrees!" He calls out. I tell him again, no. But he still drives alongside me... for the walk to school.

When we get there, he parks and walks me to my locker, where Max was waiting.

* * *

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter...but honestly... I am not the most dramatic person... this is probably the most romantic/dramatic chapter I have ever written...**

**I feel proud :P**

**Please review... I love reading it!**

**Read, review,**

**Fav, follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	17. 17 Kacey is awesome(Poll! Vote plz)

**Hey guys... **

**Okay... I have an excuse for tha late update... 1 week.**

**Okay, my excuse is that I went on a trip... super fun.**

**Actually just got off the plane... so fun!**

**Okay... time for my RR**

**HTRobsessed Yea... I might have gotten it from the show Awkward... But awkward is SO much funnier :) :P Thanks!**

**Guest Actually, it's really hot. Yes, it is a way to measure the temperature... I don't get fahrenheit though... seems like way too many degrees for me to handle. :) Thanks!**

**LovelyLyrics Sure... I'll put in some Grelson moments ;) Next chapter good?**

**XxEeveeisbackxX OOO! I love high fives! *High fives**

**misscakerella Hour? well... its been a week... I'm sorry :s**

**OK! Story... Time...**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Uh... hey Max." I say. I guess he wants to walk me to class...

"Uh hey Stevie." He says nervously. "Oh... hey Zander." He says after noticing Zander behind me.

"Hi..." waves Zander.

We stand in silence. It was... awkward. At least until Kacey comes running by.

"Max! Stevie! Zander!

"what-"

"Zander...you are officially BACK in gravity 5!"

I look at Kacey, incredibly confused. She just smiles... But just not very a very convincing smile.

"Wait, are you serious, Kacey." Zander asked, happily. "Because if this is a joke, it isn't funny."

I glare at Kacey as she nods happily. The corner of Zander's lips raise up, and he's smiling.

Kacey doesn't notice me glaring, so I made up an excuse to leave with Kacey. As they tried to protest that I can't help Kacey with her hair, I had already dragged Kacey to the girls washroom... The normal one.

"What are you doing?" I ask her, with my arms crossed.

"Well... I just thought that... Since that... You kissed Max... And you declined Zander's request to drive you to school, I thought that you liked Max..."

What?! I never said I liked Max... I don't like him... But...

"aw... I'm sure that you're just thinking about how you don't like him, but you do like him, at least just a little." She says.

Wait, how did she even figure that out?

"listen, did something happen? It seems that your being a little distant with the two." She asks with concern.

I obviously couldn't lie... So I was going to have to tell her about the crazy dream.

"okay..." I started, cautiously. "Last night, I had a dream... That... Zander and Max... Wanted to-"

"OMG! Did you dream that they both wanted you!? You know... Like in the hall, telling you who to choose!?"

"Um, yea... How did you get that?"

She flips her hair. "Ugh... I'm Kacey Simon... I am... AWESOME!"

"sure..."

"so! Who do you like better? I hope it's max!

"Kacey... I think...

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter... But it is probably the shortest one I have ever done... I mean, there's a first time for everything right?**

**Anyway, **

**(okay authors note skippers... IMPORTANT HERE! Read please!)**

**I love the Walking dead, and the vampire diaries. Even though I'm behind in the series, my best friend gave me a ton of spoilers so I think I know a good amount of the VD. **

**So that means that I want to write a crossover of HTR with one of these shows. I would like it if you guys would tell which you would like me to write. **

**Thanks :)**

**read, review,**

**fav, follow,**

**it makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Lulu (vote my poll!)

**Heyyyyy.**

**Sorry for my cliffhanger back there... I really hate them, so I don't know why I even made it :P**

**Anyway, I'm posting some sneak peeks of My walking dead and vampire diaries crossover when someone votes for the walking dead...**

**Right now, it's two for both, and 1 for th vampire diaries.**

**So if you wanna read it, better wait for someone to vote for TWD!**

**RR!**

**misscakerella You can see it on my poll... if you really vote for the walking dead... then that's awesome cause that means the sneak peeks will come out! Then you can get a... idea of what's gonna happen and what the idea is for the shows. :) Thanks for the sweetness!**

**HTRobsessed Well, your the one who PMed me the ideas... you changed whats going on for the VD! Awesome girl... your awesome! :)**

**how to rock fan You guessed right :)**

* * *

Stevie's P.O.V.

"Zander."

Kacey looked at me with a face that was... really hard to describe.

She had a smile, but it looked like she was sad though... confusing, right?

"Why!? OMG this is great! But why not Max? OMG You like your best friend!" She bursts. I still couldn't figure out her feelings on this.

"So... are you happy or-"

"HAPPY!" she cries. I smile but it fades. "But I'm sad you didn't choose max."

KNOCK KNOCK!

We turn to see a girl in perf clothes... problem was, she looked like... me?

She had a sparkly red tank top, with a sparkly white skirt. She had a red purse and white hairband, with black flats... even though she looked like me, you could still clearly tell the difference... her clothes. But it didn't seem like she liked it.

"Um... hi." she waves. "I'm Lulu."

"Okay?" I say."Um... who are you?"

"I'm... Molly's cousin."

"OMG she looks just like you, Stevie!" Kacey squeals.

Me and Lulu cringe.

"Probably explains why Molly hates me." Lulu responds.

"Yea..." I say, awkwardly. No wonder Zander was so weird around Max... it's weird to be in the same room as your... twin.

"So... you new here?" Kacey asks. Lulu nods.

"Yea... Molly's mom made Molly make me as a perf... but the minute we left her house, she drove to school without me." She explained. "And when I finally got to school, she insulted me the whole time!"

"Molly is a devil... it isn't a surprise that she'd do that." Kacey says, while flipping her hair.

I roll my eyes. "So... you don't look comfortable in those clothes."

"Nope... its way too tight..."

I nod, as I lift the couch cushion. Under it, I keep a stash of clothes just incase Molly ever tries to sabotage me.

I throw the clothes at Lulu. She thanks me as she runs to a bathroom.

* * *

Lulu's P.O.V.

I quickly change out of those tight clothes.

I must admit, they look nice... but it just isn't very comfortable.

I take out the hairband and shake out my hair.

It was brown... no highlights like Stevie though.

I walk out, in the nice clothes Stevie gave me.

I drop by my locker, to get some books for my next class. I close my locker,turn and accidentally bump into someone.

"Sorry!" The person says.

I keep my eyes on my dropped books. "It's, okay."

We both bend down to pick them up, hitting each other in the head. "Ow!" we both cried.

We look at each other, but I frown at what I see.

I quickly gather my books and leave him.

Max Schneider was no friend of mine.

* * *

**Sorry... this chapter was short too...**

**I hope you forgive me... I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger... :P even though I said I didn't like them, they're fun to put in!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Check out my poll because I'm planning to take it down by... next week?**

**Like I said, I have to post my sneak peeks too so...**

**Anyway,**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


	19. Chapter 19 The Past

**Hiiiiii!**

**OMG we are almost on chapter 20! PARTY!**

**hehe... anyway...**

**R and R!**

**LovelyLyrics It's okay :) Ur back, anyway, right? That's all that matters. And if this really got 1000000 more awesome, I'd be a god... and that didn't happen so... ;) and I just noticed I didn't add grelson... I"M SO SORRY!**

**OrangeStripedChick Maybe there will be Stax (Name from misscakerella) and Zulu... maybe there won't ;) And thanks for the sweetness... it's just that my chapters are usually up to 1000 words... I don't wanna change that...unless it gets longer ;)**

**HTRobsessed Thanks... and I don't really know why I used last names... I just thought it would add more... dramaticatioon, you know? Anyway, I really appreciate you being there... and being super honest ;) :)**

**ANNNND okay... I want to get things straight... I have already made my walking dead and Vampire diaries crossovers, so after you read this update, go to the how to rock crossover lists... and read them both! Then I would REALLY want you to vote for one on my poll... no one has really been voting :/**

**Okay, sadness aside, let's continue with this story!**

* * *

LuLu's P.O.V.

_"So that's how oranges are made!"_

_I laughed so hard my belly hurt, and I assume Max was doing the same._

_We were at a movie set... It was for a show that we were shooting, called "Saved by the bell" (__**I love that show... at least until Zack didn't care about Kelly anymore...)**_

_I played as Kelly... and this show was set in the 80's... retro shows weren't exactly tv's most popular genres, but Max got me to give it a shot._

_Anyway, we stopped laughing after a few minutes of throbbing tummies, and left to shoot._

_We were dating at the time... I thought we were happy... but obviously it wasn't what was really going on._

_"Lauren... I think I need to talk to you." Max said._

_Before you ask why he called me Lauren, it was because my real name is Lauren._

_Anyway... I nod as I follow him to the parking lot._

_"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask._

_He scratched the back of his neck and looked down at his feet._

_"Lauren... I want to break up with you... and I'm going to quit the show."_

_I listen to him and scowl._

_"Wait... why are you quitting... and breaking-up with me?"_

_"I assume you'd want to after you hear why I want to quit."_

_"Tell me." I say sternly._

_"The ratings are going down... No one even likes this show!" He cries. "I bet this show will stop after the first season... and...I don't want to be on a show where my publicity goes down!"_

_I just glare at him, and walk away._

(Still LuLu's P.O.V.)

He quit because of the publicity... How selfish, huh?

Anyway, I basically hate his guts... no matter how much he's changed.

After the showed ended, he left and went on a tour with Victoria Justice... Honestly, they were amazing, and he got even more famous.

I know I shouldn't linger in the past but still... it broke my heart.

I keep walking until I get to the courtyard. I was really hungry!

Today was friday! Pizza day! I grab my pizza and head to the Perf table. The girls glare as I sit down.

"What?" I ask. They glared and stared as if I was an alien.

"Lulu... My dear, sweet cousin... Where is your perf clothes?" Molly asks sweetly, but through gritted teeth.

Oh yea... I forgot to change back.

"Just forgot." I say, taking a bite from my pizza. The perfs gasp at my response.

"You... You can't... just... forget..." Molly says, trying to calm herself. "Just... Go and change..."

I roll my eyes as I get up to change. "Fine."

Molly smiles and shoos me away.

I come back in those skin-tight clothes, and Molly smiles wide. I keep staring at her black eye. Everyone has told me some guy punched her or something a while ago... shouldn't her eye be healed by now?

Anyway, I eat again as Molly and the other perfs chat and giggle.

"So, has Zander been crawling back to you yet?" Asks Grace.

"Nope... not yet... He better hurry before I lie about breaking my leg...I told him he shouldn't have left me!" Molly mentions, giggling. The others applaud and giggle at her idea, while I scowl.

"Wait... your black eye is... a fake?" I ask. The other girls just stare at me again.

Molly turns their attention back to her. "It's fine... the girl has only been here for a day! Don't expect her to know everything!"

The girls groan. "Molly's black eye is really just some makeup. She's doing it because Molly has a crush on Zander but he said he isn't into her, so she lied and said he punched her so his reputation would go down, making him want to come crawling back to her!" Grace says.

Wow... Molly is evil...

* * *

**Alittle short but I wanted to get this chapter up quickly!**

**Okay... review... it's nice to read!**

**And guess what? This story has almost 7000 views! Like... WOW! Thanks you to all of you guys for the support!**

**Read, review,**

**fav, follow,**

**it makes my day, so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
